musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Something In Existance
Something In Existance was a band that started off in Tallahassee, Florida. It was formed July, 16, 2008, by Lex Groh. They have released a demo album, and one EP. A full album was being worked on but internal disputes, creative differences, conflicting obligations and lineup changes over time repeatedly stalled the album's development, eventually leading to the band's breaking up and the album being shelved. Groh continued work on the album as a solo project and regularly released music, occasionally under the band name, until his death in 2017. Biography Formation S.I.E. Started off as a band by Alexander Keir 'Lex' Groh, originally in elementary school. It wasn't until middle school that he was able to get a semi-formed band. Its original lineup was Lex Groh, Ron Carver, Hope Oden, and James Oden. The name was spelled wrong on purpose for amusement, and originality. "Demo!", first breakup and reformation On YouTube, they released a Instrumental of a song "The Demented". They said they would be releasing a full demo tape soon. It was released February 30, 2009. It was very much a demo, and partly unfinished, because of the breakup (read section below). In winter 2008, the band broke up while "Demo!" was in production. Lex had a fight with the other members, and the others quit. Lex then went solo for about a year, then the others rejoined along with a new member, Darby Carver (Ron's sister). In December 2009, Lex stated that he would make a tribute to System Of A Down for his newly created solo project. Progression was slow, and Lex decided to put a hold on it. It is still on hold for another time. Attempted first album, breakup, brief revival and death of Lex Groh This album was started In January in 2010, but has gone through several remakes and changes due to various things. One of the most significant is the second departure of Ron Carver, Hope Oden, and James Oden and Darby also left since her brother did. Lex knew it would not work out, so they disbanded, and left the album to die. Later, Lex decided to resurrect it with the help of Glenn Williams, and John Meritt. It was a very short period of time they were together, and progress was slow. They wound up breaking up also. At this point in time, there is only Lex writing the album. He is a little over half way through he says, and progress is going faster than ever. After the band split up, Lex started a solo project based off of the band's material. Much of his solo work, as well as compositions he made for other projects such as short films and web series, is available on his YouTube channel. On August 9th 2017, Lex Groh died of unknown causes, effectively ending any plans for the future of the band. Legacy The song 'Birdwatching' by metal/indie musician and game developer oneclipleft is dedicated to Lex Groh and S.I.E. Members Past Discography Albums EPs Demos Singles Other Songs Further Reading Lex's YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/somethinginexistance Lex's Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/LexGrow#!/profile.php?id=100000981895710